System Synthesis: Alicization
by Crimson Dragon Armageddon
Summary: Natsu was killed by his fellow guildmates after being framed of working for a dark guild. However his soul was saved by Alicia a second AI in project Alicization. But it comes with a price, he now has to do their bidding in the underworld.


System Synthesis: Alicization Natsu never understood it. Why he couldn't remember what happened before he became a knight. The 32nd Integrity knight to be more specific. But now he remembered everything now. How he was betrayed by his guildmates how he died useless death at the hands of Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfillia. He hadn't forgiven them yet but he could do nothing but move on after all now he was no longer in Fiore. All he could do now is go on as Natsu Synthesis 32 of the integrity knights of the Axiom church. Yeah who would have thought Natsu Dragneel joined law enforcements? He was also the most recent of the bunch recruited by the Pontifex a month back. _ Natsu panted. He was covered in minor cuts and bruises nothing too major. His armor had cracks and indentations. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought originally. Then again it was Lady Pontifex he was talking he certainly wasn't expecting a push over. Then again that monster was seemingly worse or was it? He couldn't tell. "I wonder why two of my most trusted knights would find it to turn against the church of Axiom." The Lady Admin smiled indifferently dispute missing her right arm. Well not really missing she was actually using it as a sword..freaky right. Natsu grew up knowing magic and it still freaked him out. "But that doesn't matter, you are the one who did this so you must be punished." "And with that said I'm tired of all this now and want to sleep." She moved closer to the ex-mage. "I'll get the report later from that person. But now i'll bring this fight to a close with your blood and screams." He tried to move but the pain simply paralyzed him completely. It was confusing he barely had a scratch but it hurt like hell. He could do nothing but smile bitterly. This brought back memories, he died by the sword once. The sword of a comrade the persons he thought would be with him to the end. But now at least it much someone he trusted...at least not that much. Lady Pontifex raised her blade. "Farewell Boy, Let's see each other again in the future on the other side." She swung her blade down towards the immobilized knight. Her face twisted with sick glee. Natsu's eyes widened in shock when Alice kept in front of the strike. 'What?.' Natsu watched as the blade grew closer to the blonde knight. Everything seemed to slow down in an instant. The memories of how this happened flashed through his mind. _ Natsu leaned against the wall of the hall. Alice a friend and a fellow knight of the Axiom church sat on the cold grey stone floor. "I know your busy," Natsu muttered. "So let's get to the point." Alice looked up at the knight in surprise. "Do you have any recollection of your life before you became a Synthesis?" Alice looked forward again but gave him a side glance. "I was told when Integrity knights are called upon. Goddess Stadia seals our memories of the heavens." 'Well that's total bullshit.' Natsu thought even he knew that was stupid but of course they didn't. Oh how ignorance is bliss, until it kills you that is. "Well that..." He was a loss for words on how to describe it. "Is total garbage." He finished. "I managed to recover some of my memories from before. Sad to say they weren't exactly pleasant but." He grumbled the last part a bit, but said nothing more of that issue. " I went and did some digging. Your name is Alice Zuberg from a Rulid Village not too far from here. Your fathers name is Gasfut Zuberg and you have a sister who is called Selka." Alice stared at him with a unreadable expression. "And why don't I remember this?" "When a Integrity knight is created, Lady Pontifex manipulates a person memory to what she wants them to remember. A process if my memory is correct I believe is called Synthesis ritual." Natsu tried to explain as much as he possibly could, not that he could tell much his memories were still jumbled. After the talk the two had went to talk to the Pontifex much to Natsu's

Pleas not to. Well let's just say it didn't go too well. Lady Pontifex wasn't really pleased at what happened but she really didn't seem to care either.

Just her usually smile and this irritated Natsu to no end. She them proceeded to unleash her sword Golem though Natsu and Alice made quick work of the great metallic beast. Now without a few scratches however. And then the real fight started.

Lady Pontifex summoned a White sword. The handle guard was a cross of the exact design of the emblem of the Axiom church. A cross with a ring half way to the end.

And the battle began.

Its was safe to say Natsu wasn't exactly in the best condition. The Pontifex was one tough bitch!

Natsu watched as the blade grew closer to its target. Its purpose to cut down whatever was in its way. Before the blade could make contact the unexpected happened Natsu seemingly appeared out of no where swung his blade upwards blocking the blade of the pontifex.

"Grrr!" Natsu growled as he forced the pontifex backwards. With a mighty shout he threw the leader of the Axiom church backwards giving himself some well needed space.

Alice stood there for a moment, then she stumbled. Natsu quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"So you can move?" Alice asked weakly.

"Yeah but it hurts like hell." Natsu smiled, they stayed like that for a couple seconds then waved his hands over her face. "Get some sleep you deserve it." She fell silently into sleeps warms embrace.

He stood up and cracked his knuckles. Now its you and me. Natsu picked up his blade. And glared at the pontifex. It was dark purple in colour.

While Natsu readied himself for combat, the head of the Axiom church stared innocently at him. This pissed him off to no end.

Natsu charged forward with incredible speed almost impossible to match. However she wasn't almost considered a goddess by many for no reason. The classed.

"Is that all you have boy?" She taunted. "I know you were taught better." Natsu growled.

"Why don't you just give up and die for me?" She asked as if making a friendly request, her psychotic grin grew even wider when the pinkette began to lose ground.

Seeing he wasn't going to win this way he did the only thing he could do. He put some space between the two.

"I was planning on killing you as slowly and painfully as possible, but I'm tired so I'm going to make this quick." Lady pontifex stated lazily as she raised her blade. Black electricity gathered around her sword and in single precise slash she released a black shockwave.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock before her could even react blood was sent flying into the air. He stood their for a moment staring at her before he looked down and saw a large gash running down the left side of his chest. The attack had completely torn through his armor which was supposed to magic resistant.

Natsu fell on his knees his mind completely over taken by the shock of what just happened.

"I see you've finally given up, good now die." She prepared to finish with a similar attack. However it never came. In an instant Natsu appeared behind her in a burst of speed.

"System synthesis: white lotus." Natsu whispered. Their was a delay. Before blood sprayed through the air, multiple gashes and cuts appeared all over the body of the pontifex.

"What?" She whispered before she fell face first unto the paved floor.

"Even I have powers above your comprehension." Natsu stumbled forward before he joined her on the ground unconscious.

Crimson here saying I'm back with another fanfic. This ones a Fairy Tail and S.A.O Laicization fanfic where Natsu is the protagonist. He takes the position of the 32 integrity knight. I have plans of updating AM2 and Stellar tail next but when only time will tell. If I do expect it soon. Anyway this is pretty short it is just an intro next is the prologue that shows what happened before and sometime after Natsu came to the underworld.

Oh and i'm not dead yet.

Until next time! Crimson out!


End file.
